I'll Catch You
by su22
Summary: Sakura is having a difficult time. Can Kakashi help see her through or will she end up doing something drastic to herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto even though it would be nice!** Reviews are appreciated! I like to know what everyone likes and dislikes in a story.**

**Chapter 1:**

Sakura stood with her hands clenched as she stood staring at the cenotaph that was in front of her.

She remembered when Kakashi was always in front of the damn thing and staring at it, when she was a young genin starting out. She remembered him calling all the men who died whose names were on it were 'great heroes' of the village.

Sakura could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she stared at the names.

It wasn't fair! Life wasn't fair! Why did they both have to be taken away from her?

She sniffed loudly. The surrounding sky was dark grey and she could feel a slight drop in the temperature. It was definitely going to rain soon.

Sakura clenched her teeth, What good will crying do now? It won't bring them back to life. Life goes on.

Sakura's brow furrowed, but it still wasn't fair. Why was she left alive?

"Seems unfair doesn't it?" A familiar voice said from behind her.

Sakura bit down on her bottom lip and screwed her eye's up tight as her whole body stiffened.

"Sakura…"

"Yes! It's unfair but life goes on right. I mean…"

"It's okay Sakura."

Sakura's body went rigid and her voice came out sharply, "No! No, it's not okay Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked down at the ground and said quietly, "Trust me Sakura I know how you feel."

"Do you really! Do you, do you really know what I'm thinking right now!"

"You're thinking how unfair it is that you are alive and that Naruto and Sasuske are dead. I've also heard that you haven't been eating well lately and that you practically run yourself into the ground doing hospital work."

Sakura scoffed, "What the hell do you care?"

_"Maybe because it seems you're following the same path that I had."_ He thought to himself.

"I care a great deal Sakura."

"Bullshit!"

Kakashi was taken aback by the sudden anger in Sakura's voice.

"If you really care a great deal you sure as hell never showed it! I mean your time was always taken with Sasuske the young Uchicha protégé. Then you had your hands full with Naruto. I just somehow slipped into the background!" Sakura could feel a tear slipping down her cheek and she quickly rubbed it away.

Kakashi flinched he had never realized how much of a wound he had inflicted unknowingly on his female student.

"Maybe I could…"

"Don't bother! It sure as hell wouldn't be useful now." A cold wind blew from nowhere causing the trees to move and the leaves to shake furiously in the wind. Sakura pulled her hands closer to her body to hug herself to get some warmth into her body.

Kakashi walked up behind her and put his arms around Sakura hoping to give her some warmth and at least some feeling of security.

Sakura felt his arms slid over hers and she stiffened. Just the gesture of Kakashi putting his arms around her was comforting and yet damn irritating as well. She felt weak and vulnerable.

She didn't like that feeling. She roughly shoved Kakashi away from her body with her elbow, "Don't touch me!"

A drop of rain fell on her hand. Then it started to come down in a light pitter pat on the epitaph. It was a light rain but she could hear the clap of thunder of an approaching storm to come from a distance. The wind started to pick up and her hair was blowing in her face but she couldn't seem to care.

Tears started to pour down her face as she stared at Naruto and Sasuske's engraved names.

Sakura squatted down and put her hand on the epitaph and ran her thumb over the engraved names slowly, "Does it…" Sakura broke off and couldn't seem to find the words to say.

Kakashi finished her sentence for her, "Does it get easier?" Kakashi looked away in thought wondering if he should sugar coat it but then again, "To be honest, no it doesn't get easier. It just makes you realize your own mortality and pretty soon you just learn to deal with it."

Sakura looked down at the ground her hand still on the cenotaph as she gripped it with the edge of her finger tips, "But still how do you…"

"Cope? Like I said you learn to deal with it Sakura."

"Well, then, that's just a shitty thing to do!"

"Life is sometimes complicated Sakura."

Sakura scoffed a bit, "Like you I take it!"

Kakashi smiled at her little quip, "I'm not complicated, I'm just complex."

Sakura smiled slightly and then felt a pang of guilt for even smiling while she was supposed to be mourning her two teammate's deaths.

Sakura smiled half-heartedly as she ran her thumb over Naruto's engraved name "He always said he would not die until he became Hokage."

"He must be really pissed off right now."

Sakura looked back up at the names, "It's unfair though, Sasuske got to reach his goal but Naruto never seemed to get around to his."

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably he remembered the dreams of the future question he had asked them when they were under his charge as fresh genin out from the academy.

He had remembered when Sakura had practically radiated with a look of, 'I'm so going to marry Sasuske Uchicha and revive his clan' type look and squeal coming from her.

"Trust me Sakura, it's not the end of the world."

"It sure feels like it though."

"That's just the weather."

Sakura sniffed loudly then sneezed into her hand.

"If it makes you feel any better you can rub your hand on my vest."

Sakura opted for rubbing her hand against her medic skirt instead. The rain was starting to increase and come down in a pelting form that seemed to penetrate the very core of her body.

Sakura went to stand up turning towards Kakashi and she felt light headed and dizzy. She tried to move her leg and her body didn't seem to want to co-operate. She felt the whole world spinning slightly.

Kakashi noticed her reaction and her face was starting to pale, "Sakura are you alright?"

Sakura closed her eye's then opened them blinking, "I'm fine."

Sakura sure as hell didn't feel fine. In fact she felt miserable. She knew she was getting sick.

She was taking it out on herself by trying to ignore the situation but she couldn't. Every time she would get home at night she couldn't sleep, either that or she would start crying in her pillow. It was a hellish three weeks.

At least Kakashi was there for her.

Sakura looked at her soaked ex-sensei. He looked pitiful with his silver hair coming down over his forehead protector. She was pretty sure she was in just about the same shape as he was in. They both probably looked to be a pitiful sight right now to anyone that was wandering by.

The wind became stronger, pushing her with a tenacious force. The rain was pelting against her back and she went to try to shift her body and instead came flying towards Kakashi.

Sakura was caught by Kakashi before she could land flat on her face in the mud. Instead her face came in contact with his jounin vest.

Sakura's head throbbed and she shut her eyes trying to force the headache to go away.

Kakashi felt Sakura's body relax against him, "Sakura?"

But Sakura didn't respond because she didn't hear him.

**Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to oni-hime-san who reviewed the story first. I'm sorry that the beginning was so sad so I tried to lighten it up some in this chapter.**

**Thank you Shipper Trish for the review! I love that you always are a devoted reviewer! So thank you very much!**

**Chapter 2:**

Kakashi brought Sakura to his apartment. Carrying an unconscious Sakura wasn't so bad. It was trying to get her into dry clothes that was difficult.

Kakashi pulled her shirt zipper down and was removing it. He noticed that the top half of her body had filled out nicely, for being eighteen. He found himself wondering since when had she gotten womanly curves. He shook his head Sakura didn't need an old pervert ogling her body while she was unconscious she had enough on her plate already, from losing Naruto and Sasuske.

He pulled one of his unused jounin sweatshirts over her head.

He looked down at her soaked skirt and blushed.

Kakashi sighed, "This may be more difficult then I thought."

He peeled off her skirt and tried his best not to look at her as he was pulling some pants on her.

He was so grateful when the task was finally over. He was even more grateful that she didn't wake up. He was pretty sure the conversation would have been awkward and he would wake up about twenty apartment blocks down from his own, with a huge hole in his apartment wall that he would have to explain to the landlord with a permanent indent in his face or several broken ribs for that matter.

Kakashi placed her in his bed and grabbed some fresh clothes for himself and stepped out of the room.

Sakura awoke to a loud thunderclap of lightening. She found herself lying on a bed. It was unfamiliar to her. It wasn't hers. She went to sit up and groaned as the headache suddenly pounced on her unexpectedly. She put a hand to her head and fell back onto the soft bed. She opened her eyes and tried to scan the room as best she could.

Across from her there was a book shelf and a desk right next to it. It was dark, to dark to tell what kind of books they were, then a flash of lightening struck somewhere outside and she recognized the bright orange bindings on the books.

Kakashi walked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed looking down at her, "How are you feeling?"

Sakura closed her eyes trying to get her headache to stop pounding, "What happened?"

"You passed out."

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him in disbelief, "I passed out."

Kakashi smiled at her giving her a happy eye-crease, "Yeah, you did. I thought you brained yourself when you hit my vest."

Sakura mumbled under breathe, "I wish I had."

Kakashi opened his eye and looked down at Sakura, "Don't say things like that."

Sakura stiffened she didn't think Kakashi could hear her. She looked away from his piercing gaze, "Everything's going to be alright. You'll see."

Sakura sighed and brought her arm against her head muttering something to herself.

Sakura's eyes popped open instantly when she saw the unfamiliar piece of cloth on her arm "Did you…" She stared at the long sleeve shirt for a moment then turned her gaze toward him as she looked at him incredulously her face became red, "Did you change me?"

Kakashi popped up from the bed instantly with his hands in front of him as though he were about ready to stave off an attack, "Now Sakura, your clothes were wet and I didn't want you to get sick and get the bed wet."

"You sick pervert! What else did you do while I was unconscious?" Sakura picked up that pillow on the bed and threw it with all her might at the silver haired jounin.

"Now, Sakura…" Kakashi dodged the pillow that she threw at him.

Sakura sat up yelling at him, "I'm going to hit you so hard you'll see stars for months to come!"

Sakura regretted it. As soon as she stood up from the bed, her head pounded more ruthlessly then before. She immediately sat down and the headache came down to a mild pulsing.

Sakura groaned and held her head in her hands, "Oh, my head."

Kakashi pulled the chair over from the desk and sat down staring at Sakura, "You alright?"

Sakura looked up at him as she practically spat out, "Obviously not!"

"Do you need anything like an aspirin or something?"

Sakura shook her head, "Did I really pass out?"

"Yes."

Sakura closed her eyes and started to count silently in her head then her eyes popped open, "Oh shit!"

Kakashi got up from the chair, "What's wrong Sakura?"

Sakura put her head in her hands as she started hyperventilating, "Oh, god that would explain…Oh, god!"

Kakashi sat down next to her on the bed and put a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, shit. Oh, shit!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura muttered something under her breath.

Kakashi couldn't make it out, "What did you say?"

Sakura groaned it out, "Oh, god, I'm pregnant!"

Kakashi chuckled slightly and pulled Sakura into his side in a hug rubbing her back with one hand, "Passing out doesn't mean your pregnant Sakura."

"Oh, god, no you don't understand! It's Sasuske's. I'm carrying the last Uchicha in my stomach!"

"Don't you mean womb? And Sakura if you are pregnant that would mean that you would…have…" Kakashi trailed off as the conversation became awkward as Sakura nodded her head, "You mean you actually…With Sasuske?"

Sakura only nodded her head again, "Oh, god what do I do?"

Somehow Kakashi couldn't image Sakura doing something like that. It was just too awkward to even talk about it.

Kakashi had to say something at least comforting to her, "I was raised only by my mother."

Sakura groaned, "Oh, great my kid's going to be a porn reading miscreant."

Kakashi chuckled slightly.

Sakura's head shot up as she glared at Kakashi, "It's not funny!"

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Sorry. So you actually bagged Sasuske huh?"

"You make it sound as though I were hunting game! And it was horrible anyway."

"How was it horrible?"

Sakura put her head in her hands and groaned. She shouldn't be telling Kakashi this.

Sakura didn't say anything for a few minutes then blushed as she began to admit it, "I thought he would at least…"

Kakashi was very curious now, "Spill the beans you're going to drive me crazy if you don't tell me."

"You know in romance novels…"

"Yes, I read a fair few."

"When he climaxed…"

"Oh, no don't tell me."

Sakura's voice came out broken, "He…he called…he called out…he called out Naruto's name."

Kakashi's eye went wide as his voice was in shock, "Well that's interesting."

Sakura put her head in her hands, "Oh, god. I can't believe I told you that!"

Kakashi was curious as to how Sakura handled the situation, "So what did you do after that?"

"It was just too awkward to even talk about and he left." Sakura looked at him and said in a furious tone, "If you dare tell anyone what I told you! I'll…"

Kakashi nodded his head in understanding while putting his hands up defensively, "Don't worry Sakura I won't tell a soul."

"What do I do?" Kakashi wondered what she was talking about as she continued, "I can't have a baby! I'm not ready." Sakura panicked, "I can't take care of a baby! I just can't!"

"Don't worry Sakura."

Sakura shouted at him, "Of, course you say don't worry you're not the one having it!"

"Are you sure it's not PMS?"

Sakura grounded out, "I'm sure."

Kakashi sighed deeply and rubbed her back, he looked out the window and it was still pouring down. Kakashi didn't want Sakura to walk home in her condition, especially now that he knew she was carrying a child.

Kakashi got up from the bed, "You can sleep here. I'll take the couch."

Sakura felt somewhat guilty for depriving the man of his own bed, "It's okay if you sleep here."

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks, "Are you sure?" Kakashi wasn't about to decline Sakura's offer unless she was uncertain.

"Well, there is room enough for two." Sakura said as she scooted down on the bed.

Kakashi thought about it, "No, I'll take the couch Sakura."

Sakura smiled and nodded. As soon as Kakashi was at the door Sakura sat up slightly, "Thank you."

Kakashi turned and gave her a happy eye-crease, "Good night Sakura."

**Please keep reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank oni-hime-san, ShipperTrish, Goddess Psyche, JiraiyasGirl, Dreamergirl92813, Nicktrugs, ifItwasnt4KakashiIwouldLove…, theliz82, trunksfan001, and keepinXitXreal22.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I really enjoy them!**

**Also to anyone who reads this please leave a review. If you have enough time in your day just to read this then you have enough time to leave a review.**

**Chapter 3:**

Kakashi turned over on the lumpy couch of his, unable to sleep. It wasn't because he was uncomfortable it was Sakura's crying that was mostly keeping him up.

Kakashi was invaded with different thoughts about his own mother. Kakashi shook his head he didn't want to remember those thoughts.

Good god he hoped Sakura wouldn't do something that drastic.

Kakashi finally decided to get off the couch and try and comfort a much wounded Sakura.

Kakashi entered his bedroom. Sometime during his departure she must have gotten up and replaced the pillow on his bed. She had her face down in the pillow and her short pink hair was surrounding her. He could hear her crying even though it was slightly muffled now.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he sat down on the bed causing it to dip under his weight.

Sakura turned to face him sniffing and wiped tears from her face as she looked him. Kakashi had his forehead protector off his left eye was closed. He had removed his jounin jacket and his usual blue Konoha sweater. All he was in was a shirt that had an attached mask.

"You okay?"

Sakura sniffed, "Do you think Sasuke would have been happy to know I'm having a baby?"

Kakashi grinned underneath his mask. He couldn't exactly see the Uchiha elbow deep in diapers but the mental image was quite satisfying to say the least.

Kakashi gave her a happy eye crease in what he hoped was a reassuring manner, "I'm sure he would have been happy."

Kakashi opened his eye and looked down at Sakura she didn't look as though she was satisfied with his answer.

She frowned, "Liar."

"Well, he probably would have pissed his pants then."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her former teacher, "You think?"

"No."

"I think he would have been happy." She said then she added a dark comment looking off to the side, "Then he would have gone and impregnated others to revive his clan."

"I don't think Naruto could have gotten pregnant even if he did try."

Sakura frowned, "You're not going to let me forget that are you?"

Kakashi gave a half-felt apology, "Sorry."

Sakura looked away from Kakashi as she asked him quietly, "Are you disappointed in me?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No."

Sakura trembled a bit and put a hand on her stomach, "I still can't believe that I'm pregnant."

Kakashi put his hand on top of hers and squeezed it in a comforting way, "I'm sure you'll make an excellent mother."

Kakashi could hear the worry in her voice as she asked him another question, "What if I die during childbirth?"

Why'd she have to go and ask a question like that?

"You won't die Sakura."

"But if it does happen who'll take care of the baby?"

Kakashi spoke with conviction in his voice, "Sakura don't worry it's not going to happen."

Kakashi could barely hear her as she spoke softly, "How are you so sure?"

"Sakura I know that you're scared about having this baby on your own. I know that you are a tough gir…" Kakashi couldn't exactly a girl she was long since grown up since he first met her.

Kakashi shook his head momentarily and corrected what he was saying, "You're a tough woman, Sakura. I know that you can handle this."

Sakura didn't think she was so tough.

Kakashi gave her another smile, "Everything will be fine."

Sakura looked at Kakashi and looked as though she was debating on whether or not to ask him another question. Sakura sighed, "Can you stay here."

Kakashi looked at her as he gave her a confused, "Hmm."

Sakura didn't look at him as she continued, "I feel a little bit lonely can you stay here and talk with me so I can sleep?"

Kakashi sighed, "Sure. But I must warn you I am kind of a bed hog."

Kakashi lay down on the bed next to her. Sakura blushed a bit then rolled over so her back was facing him.

"You should invest in a second pillow."

Kakashi smiled, "If I had a second pillow I might just cuddle up to it like Naruto used to do."

Sakura sighed her shoulders slumped a bit, "I should have been nicer to him."

Kakashi frowned he was hoping to cheer her up not depress her further, "I guess I could buy another pillow."

Sakura didn't say anything.

Kakashi sighed and turned around his back was facing her back, "Sakura?"

"Hmm…"

"Everything will be fine Sakura."

Kakashi could hear the smile in Sakura's voice as she said groggily, "That's the third time you said that. I already…" Sakura yawned, "Know that."

Kakashi smiled, "I was just making sure."

Sakura gave what sounded like a small grunt.

Kakashi's voice was softer this time, "Sakura…"

Kakashi noticed that Sakura's breathing was steady and deep indicating she was finally sleeping. He sighed and smiled to himself saying softly as he closed his eye, "Don't worry Sakura I will always be there for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura felt like she was smuggling a watermelon in her stomach. She felt like crying because she felt so huge and awkward.

Sakura walked into the Hokage's office ready and willing to do anything she asked of her.

As soon as she was in the Hokage's office she started to feel sharp pangs coming from her stomach.

Something was wrong. The Hokage started yelling at her saying something about getting her carpet wet. Sakura then realized then that her water had broke.

The pangs got even more painful and Sakura thought that she was going to die.

"We're going to have to deliver the baby right here!" Tsunade cried out.

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs as the pains came like sharp kunai stabbing her all over.

"I said…"

Sakura cut her off while panting heavily trying not to think of the pain, "I heard what you said!"

The baby was…no the babies ripped through Sakura's stomach.

Sakura tried to scream as Orocimaru's face became visible to her, then the other child who looked exactly like Itachi had his Sharingan activated. He was staring directly at her while Sakura felt her whole world going black.

Sakura woke up in the hospital. What the hell was going on? Sakura felt disorientated and looked down and she was huge again.

"What the hell is going on?" Sakura cried out.

"Sakura-chan boy are you huge!"

Sakura froze as the word left her mouth in disbelief, "N…N…Nar…uto."

Naruto came in and gave her his usual boyish grin. Sasuke came in after him and tears filled her eyes, "Sasuke-kun."

Sakura put her hand out hoping to touch them to see if they were real. When she noticed her hands were restrained to the hospital bed.

Tsunade came in and shoved the boys out.

"Are you ready Sakura?"

"What do you mean? What are you talking about? Am I ready for what?"

Sakura noticed that all the Hokage's from other lands were showing up in the room.

"What's going on?"

Tsunade held a scalpel in her hand and proceeded to cut open Sakura's stomach.

Sakura cried out in pain as the scalpel cut her open, "What the hell are you doing?"

Tsunade pulled out the tiny baby out of Sakura. Then the other Hokage's crowded around the newborn babe.

They all looked like vultures to Sakura for a moment.

"What are you doing? Give me my baby!"

Each of the Hokage's grabbed hold of the newborn baby. Then Orochimaru came out of her, "Thank you for giving birth to me." He said as he let his tongue come out to lick his lips.

Sakura woke up screaming and panting in terror.

Kakashi heard Sakura screaming and rushed into the room. He tried to calm her down. He pulled her into a hug and she grabbed hold of his shirt and started to sob.

"Sakura are you okay?" He rubbed his hand against her back trying to comfort her.

Sakura practically shouted, "I don't want it!"

Kakashi was thoroughly confused, "Don't want what?"

"I don't want it!" She cried again.

"Sakura, what on earth are you talking about?"

"I don't want this baby! I don't want it!"

Kakashi pulled Sakura away from him and looked her in the eye, "Are you serious?"

Sakura looked at Kakashi while tears were pouring down her face, "I don't want it!"

"Sakura why…Why are you saying this?"

"In my dream… In my dream…" Sakura couldn't finish it was just all so horrible.

"That's all it was Sakura." Kakashi tightened his hold on her arms trying to get her to focus on some reality, "It was just a dream it wasn't reality."

"I don't… I don't…"

Kakashi's voice was calm as he spoke, "Sakura look at me."

Sakura stared at the bed and Kakashi shook her slightly, "Look at me!"

Sakura slowly moved her gaze to Kakashi's masked face. His forehead protector wasn't on and his left eye was shut and a scar running over it and the other was opened and focused on her face he looked more pale in the moonlight. His skin almost looked white.

"Sakura you should keep the baby."

Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head at him disagreeing with him.

"Sakura look at me!"

Sakura opened her eye's and looked at Kakashi his gaze was dark and intense this time.

"We are ninja's are jobs are to take lives on the missions that we sometimes undertake. Do you really want to take the life of your own child?"

Sakura's eyes went wide but she didn't say anything as she shook her head slowly.

"And besides, I need to be reborn again." He said which sounded alarmingly like Orochimaru's voice.

Sakura found her arms pinned to her sides on the bed.

Sakura woke to find someone leaning over her.

"Sakura are you okay?"

She panicked as her voice came out broken, "Oro…chi…maru."

"Huh?"

"No!" She screamed landing a punch on the bastard snake man.

**Please keep reviewing!**


End file.
